New hope's peak academy
by Gemwriter
Summary: The only things needed for entering hope's peak academy: You have to be a highschooler and You have to be at the top of your field! Well today You can join hope's peak academy in a whole new game of crazy murders! (Oc's needed!) Do you want to graduate at the best school in the country and get a succesful life?
1. Beginning of despair! Oc's needed!

Hello guys, my name is Gemwriter. You can either call me that or just Gem. I will be writing a Super Dangan Ronpa story soon but I have a little problem. I'm short on charachters. ;-; Help. Every wanted to be in Hope's peak academy after the events of the first game? well here's your chance. You can enter an Oc (own charachter) and I will enter him in the story. (I will chooe up to 16 charachters. My charachter will be the main charachter so obviouly she can't die)

Furthermore, I appologize for my bad grammar. I need you to enter an Oc in a certain way. Which I will explain right here V

Name:

Gender:

Where he or she lived before Hope's peak:

Height (Preferably in cm but doesn't matter if it's in feet):

Age (and birthday):

Weight (In Kg:

Personality:

Weird habits:

Accidents that caused a trauma:

Good gifts to give:

Quote:

Hair Colour:

Super highschool level:

Killer, victim or escaper?:

Chapther of death (If your charchter dies)

Love interest (Can use Oc's that are already registered.)

Virgin or not:

hobbies:

Histoy:

Pets:

Clothes (as descriptive as possible, please):

Anything out of the ordinary:

Scars/birthmarks:

Places that can't be seen (Like Kyouko kirigiri's hands):

Swimsuit:

Favourite colour:

Relatives:

Cause of death (If charachter dies):

So for example:

Name: Sapphire Scarlet

Gender: Female

Where he or she lived before hope's peak: Slums

Height (Preferably in cm but doesn't matter if it's in feet): 170Cm

Age (and birthday): 17. 26th of september

Weight (In Kg): 55kg

Personality: clumsy, cheerful

Weird habits: Likes to climb things

Accidents that caused a trauma: Her brother dying

Good gifts to give: Gloves, Hat

Quote: "Huh...what? Did I fall asleep again?" "There is nothing an all-rounder can't do!" "Wussy's" "Dude, get out of my way. I'm investigating a crime scene"

Hair Colour: Light brow

Super highschool level: All-rounder (Later revealed to be detective.)

Killer, victim or escaper?: Escaper

Chapther of death (If your charchter dies): If she would die, chapther 6

Love interest (Can use Oc's that are already registered.): Unkown.

Virgin or not: Virgin

hobbies: Climbing things, Sleeping, Being lazy, solving mysteries

Pets: She has a weasel at home

History: Sapphire and her brother Simon were normal kids. Until suddenly their parents got into trouble. They started to abuse Sapphire and Simon, hurting them badly. One day, Simon was killed and Sapphire went insane, thinking that she killed them in the progress. Which didn't happen. apphire's parents died 5 years after the original accident happned in a car crash.

Clothes (as descriptive as possible, please): Sapphire Birch wears a knee-high skirt with a red top. Over her top she wears a black jacket. Ontop of her head is a small black top-hat with a small red ribbon tied around it.

Anything out of the ordinary: She seems to be carrying a weird locket around. She also seems to have amnesia (Partly)

Scars/birthmarks: a large scar on her right shoulder

Places that can't be seen (Like Kyouko kirigiri's hands): her right shoulder

Swimsuit: Bikini, blue with white stripes

Favourite colour: Aqua blue

Relatives: Brother, Simon (Desceased)

foster sister, Haley (Alive)

foster sister, Touko (Alive)

foster brother, Volkner (Alive)

Unknown parents (Deceased)

Cause of death (If charachter dies): Hit with a baseball bat and shot through the head. (twice)

I will Upload the first chapther as soon as I can (Probably Sunday, If I'm not busy with school)

If anyone noticed, I took a lot of info for my Oc from a charachter called Sapphire Birch (Pocket monsters)

Cya!

Ps.

Oc's can be entered exactly like this by copying and posting the stuff I gave you, filling it in and leaving it as a review or PM


	2. Prologue! Beginnig of despair!

Hey guys Gemwriter here! I have had 3 reviews and 4 Pm's with characters in them however there is a problem. I only have 2 guys and no killers yet! Now somebody has to volunteer as tribute before I make you one myself! Upupupupu

Well anyway here is the beginning of the story. Oh an by the way, from now on you can enter 2 oc's but only if one of them is a guy!

New hope's peak academy Prologue. Start!

A soft yawn could be heard from a rather small figure for her age. The girl had opened her eyes and nervously glanced around the room to check her surroundings, just the usual slums again. The girl stepped out of the bed and brushed the dust of her clothes. She could hear one of the rats run away when she was done. She made her way to the other side of the dirty room and shook her still sleeping sisters. They didn't budge so she sighed and bend down to examine her sister's broken watch

"Ugh...it's 7 in the morning" The girl complained. As she kept on cursing under her breath a thought arose to her mind. Shit, she thought. She quickly made her way to the sister sleeping behind the first one and shook her quickly while screaming her name.

" Sapphire! Sapphire wake up!" The girl known as Haley kept shaking her sister Sapphire until she woke up with a loud yawn. Sapphire grabbed her sisters wrist and instantly threw her on the bed, on top of her.

" What are you doing?" Sapphire took some time to wipe her dirty eyes so she could see who was in front of her. Haley huh? Well that wasn't someone she expected. Only Touko dared to interrupt her in her sleep. "Haley what are you doing?" Haley pointed a finger at the half thorn calendar that was hanging at the wall. They had found it in a container the other day. They thought it would be useful.

"Aren't you supposed to enter hope's peak academy today? September second right?" Shit, she had forgotten something again. Sapphire quickly made her way out of bed by throwing Haley on the ground and made her way to the half broken sink. "Please god, make me lucky" She prayed as she opened the tap and clean water started to flow out. She was lucky, clean water on an important day.

Sapphire quickly washed her face with the clean water and took a sip, she didn't know how she wasn't dehydrated yet. Sapphire called out to Haley and waited for her to come closer to the tap before whispering to her. "Clean water Haley, take a sip before Touko and Volkner wake up. Fill the bucket too." Haley quickly nodded her head and took a sip of the clean water and washed her own face with it. Sapphire quickly tied the red ribbon she always carried around, around her hat and put the hat on her head. She nodded firmly and slapped her cheeks. This was the day she would enter hope's peak academy, if she could graduate she could get a job and a better house for their family. She pulled the dirty and thorn jacket over her shoulders and brushed the dirt of her skirt. She was all ready. She patted Haley's head and kissed her check as she came back with the dirty bucket.

"Goodbye Haley, take good care of Touko for me, will you?" Haley nodded her head as she started to fill the bucket with the clean water. Sapphire made her way to her other younger sister and carefully shook her body. "Hey Touko. It's almost half past 7, you better wake up" Touko opened her eyes and stared at her older sister. She seemed exhausted. Sapphire pressed her lips to her forehead and smiled. "Take good care of Volkner for me" Sapphire was about to make her way to the front door when she was stopped in her tracks by a person on the bed left of her. Volkner, her brother had called out towards his younger sister.

"Goodbye, Sapphire" Sapphire gave him a small smile as she made her way outside. Ahead was hope, a positive future for her whole family. Well that's what she thought at least... When Sapphire set her first foot outside she suddenly started to feel weird. Like someone stabbed her...but it didn't hurt. It didn't hurt at all. She did find herself falling down soon enough. It felt like she had fallen back asleep again.

However, Sapphire didn't stay asleep for long. She soon found herself in an empty classroom, no one else was there. The empty tables and the broken lightning have Sapphire the creeps as she examined the room. When she reached the door she couldn't get it open. The door was locked? Sapphire examined the room more carefully. Security camera, iron plates? Was this some kind of joke? It couldn't possibly be that she was stuck here, right? Some things seemed odd to her, other than the iron plates and the security camera. Why was there nothing on the board? Why were the chairs all perfectly aligned? This was a classroom right, so it must be used for classes. Then why did it seem like no one had been here for a long time. God, she even noticed a layer of dust on the teacher's desk.

"What is this place?" Sapphire nervously continued to search the room and finally found a key and a note under the table she was sleeping on previously. Had it fallen off her desk when she yawned? Must have been bad luck. But why was the door locked in the first place? And how can it be locked when the key was in front of her? They couldn't have thrown it through the window. Nobody was perfect enough to slip the door under the door and then so far through the classroom. Sapphire closely looked at the note there were only 2 words and 1 number on the note.

"8 Pm. Gym" Sapphire instantly shot a glance at the clock. It was 7:55 Wait 7? Didn't she leave at 7:30 in the morning? How was it suddenly evening? How did she end up in this classroom anyway? Someone had to explain this to her. So Sapphire took the key and opened the door quickly, running through the hallways to find the gym. However, Sapphire is a bit dense. She ran straight past it and bumped into someone because she didn't look out as usual.

She fell back and the boy, took a step back in shock. Sapphire quickly apologized and got onto her feet. She could see the boy eyeing her . Her clothes again huh? Sapphire wiped the layer of the dust that had formed on her skirt off before closely examining the boy's face and especially his eyes. The boy seemed in shock and shy. His cheeks had tinted a soft red colour as he quickly looked away when she stared into his brown eyes. The weird thing about him was definitely his hair. Spiky Turquoise, but his reaction seemed way different from his childish hair. He seemed shy and reserved. Sapphire quickly waved her hand in apology and sighed as she started to talk, not noticing how she would be late.

"Hey, sorry about that. I'm Sapphire what about you, Turquoise" The boy raised an eyebrow at the nickname Sapphire had given him. Turquoise, he liked his hair. It was the only weird and out of placed feature for him. Of course, it was also the thing that was bad about him since people would start to bully him. He shyly waved his hand to her and mumbled his name under her breath "Dendó Heikin." That was all? Was what Sapphire thought. The boy seemed kind of strange to her, he was slightly shorter than her but she liked his outfit, especially his shoes so she decided to make a comment about it.

"I like your shoes Turquoise!" Dendó looked stunned at her, almost paralyzed as he looked down at his shoes and back up at her again. He mumbled a simple thank you at her before looking away again. Sapphire grabbed hold of his arm and started to drag him through the building. After a complete round of running she opened the doors to the gym and stepped into the hall. "Come on Turquoise you're slow, even if you have bolts on your shoes doesn't mean you will be faster than me. After all, nobody can beat the great Sapphire" She laughed softly to herself before stepping into the gym. The boy could start to like her, she didn't call him Turquoise to bully him but to call out his best feature. Sapphire was different from all the other girls at his previous school. Something worried him though, her shoes and jacket. They had holes in them, and not fashionable holes like the holes in his jeans. Was she poor. He wanted to ask her some questions but he couldn't answer, he was pulled into the hall by her and could hear a simple giggle escape his own lips.

Well that's it for chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed it. And please help me get more boys. I need more! Leave a review if you liked it, please ;-; Also tell me what I could improve and what you want to see in the next chapter!.


	3. Beginning of despair! Oc's!

Hey guys and Girls this is just a quick note from me. These are shorts summaries of all the oc's that have been accepted! I'm sorry I couldn't upload the next chapter but atleast it's something. Oh and by the way you guys really do love bakers. I got tree of them. Oh And I didn't list my own Oc in here since it seemed pointless. I only need one more Oc and one more (Possibly) Mastermind. I never said you couldn't be the mastermind now did I? Upupupupupupu

1 Name: Carol DeMousse  
Gender: Female  
Where she lived before Hope's Peak: London, England  
Height (In Cm): 160 Cm  
Age (and birthday): 17. 7th of July  
Weight (In Kg): 62 Kg  
Personality: Respectful and kind hearted  
weird Habits: Unknown  
Accidents that caused a trauma: Almost accidentally set her bakery on fire when she stared baking.  
Good gifts to give: Fancy tea cups, Cookie cutters and Recipe books  
Quote: "Oh! 'Ello there!" "Would you like to join me for some tea?"  
Hair Color: Dark brown  
Super High School Level: Baker

2 Name: Kimba Noir  
Gender: Male  
Where he or she lived before hope's peak: The outskirts of New York  
Height: 177  
Age (and birthday): 19, 22nd May  
Weight(in KG): 85kg  
Personality: A loudmouth that like people's attention but despite that he has a sarcastic sense of humour which is meant to encourage people but ends up doing the opposite. Although he is naïve when it comes to pretty girls with the assets being pit of a pervert.  
Weird habits: His wrist are double jointed so when he sits down they bend in position that shouldn't. He also likes talking to himself to so much that people might think he's insane, mainly because he is but keeps that side of him quiet as long nothing breaks him mentally.  
Accidents that caused trauma: Being kicked out of the house.  
Good gifts to give: Bandanas, Teddy Bears, Gummy Snakes  
Quote: "Ladies and Gentlemen, lend me your ears!" "Oh for the love of…" "Hey yooo peopppplllleeee!"  
Hair colour: Black with the front part being white  
Super High School Level: Street Performer

3!

Hope this is good!  
Name: Maya Alder  
Gender: Female  
Where he or she lived before hope's peak: quiet town in the USA  
Height(Preferably in cm but doesn't matter if in feet): 158 cm  
Age(and birthday): 16 June 30th  
Weight(in KG): 59km  
Personality: Acts tough but truly good-hearted  
Weird habits: chews gum when nervous, pushes her glasses up when thinking  
Accidents that caused trauma: Her mother abandoning her for her step-father  
Good gifts to give: baseball bat, gum, book  
Quote: "Isn't it obvious?" "Gotcha" "You really know nothing do you?" "Quite kind of you"  
Hair color: Ginger  
Super High School Level: Baseball Player

4 Name: Dendō Heikin(Prefers to be called "Sparks", if that's alright)  
Gender: Male  
Where he or she lived before hope's peak: Ghetto Apartment  
Height(Preferably in cm but doesn't matter if in feet): 5'4 ft  
Age(and birthday) 16, Nov 10th  
Weight(in KG):  
Personality: Reserved and shy. Kind if you get to know him.  
Weird habits: Bends fingers when nervous  
Accidents that caused trauma: N/A  
Good gifts to give: Pencils, Paper  
Qoute: "...oh, hey. Sup?" "I'll try my best, really!" "Always look on the bright side of things, don't get too stressed"  
Hair color: Turqouise  
Super High School Level: Imagination(Meaning comes up with a lot of fanfiction ideas,  
Places that can't be seen(like Kirigiri's gloves): None  
Swimsuit: Blue swim trunks  
Favorite color: Blue  
Relatives: Mother, Father, little sister  
Cause of death(if charecter dies): Fall from few feet

5 Name: Tiki Taka  
Gender: Female  
Where he or she lived before Hope's peak: In a mansion in Germany where she lived by her self with her friend Segrid  
Height (Preferably in cm but doesn't matter if it's in feet): 5' 7"  
Age (and birthday): 17 March 21  
Weight (In Kg): can I give it to you like this? 149 lbs  
Personality: Tiki is a somewhat contradicting character who is both kind and insane. Tiki when you first meet her would be a kind and collected kind of person but as you gradually get to know her you learn she's Bipolar, Manipulative, and mostly insane. But the only thing but Segrid knows is the fact that she's quite sensitive about her past or about family in general.  
Weird habits: She has a odd habit of making sure everything is in place and that she has a solution if it isn't  
Accidents that caused a trauma: Well I wouldn't call it trama more insanity because ever since her mother died because she resembled her mother way to much ignored her for the rest of her life  
Good gifts to give: Plants, Human and Animal Stuff dolls, Scissors, Anything with animals

Quote:  
"Hello my name is Tiki Taka it's nice to meet you!"  
"O I'm sorry did that offend you? Well...get over it! It's not gonna do you goes just be upset about it"  
"OMG is that a dead body? Wait yes it is! OMG it looks beautiful! May I touch it Segrid? Pleeeeaaaase!"  
Hair Colour: Pale strawberry blonde hair shoulder length hair with the ends curled. Pale-ish peach skin tone. Pale-ish blue/purple bright eyes. 5' 9"  
Super highschool level: Botanist

6 Name: Segrid Tuno  
Gender: Male  
Where he or she lived before Hope's peak: In a mansion in Germany living with Tiki  
Height (Preferably in cm but doesn't matter if it's in feet): 6' 5"  
Age (and birthday): 17 March 12  
Weight (In Kg: 187 lbs  
Personality: Segrid is the quiet and stoic kind of guy who only speaks when he wants too. He is also quite loyal to Tiki and would never leave her side. Another thing about him is that he's kind not only to Riki but everyone around him which people regard him as a very kind soul. He also has mild trust issues but that's only because he believes that the only one he needs is Tiki.  
Weird habits: He has OCD  
Accidents that caused a trauma: Due to being around Tiki for quite a long time he has gained a bit of insanity and killed his whole family out of rage  
Good gifts to give: Flowers, Sweets, Tea, Books  
Quote:  
"My name is Segrid Tuno and I advise you to stay away from both me and Tiki got that?"  
"Please are you trying to win us over"  
"Sure go ahead"  
Hair Colour: Messy brown short hair with the tips dyed black, Narrow baby blue eyes, peach skin tone, 6' 5"  
Super highschool level: Baker 

7 Name: Chro konami  
Gender: male  
Where he or she lived before Hope's peak: small in us  
Height (Preferably in cm but doesn't matter if it's in feet): 5'7  
Age (and birthday):age16 birthdayJuly 20 1998  
Weight: 120 pounds  
Personality:psychotic  
Weird habits:kills people in kitchen  
Accidents that caused a trauma:kitchen fire killed both parents  
Good gifts to give:knifes  
Quote:I'm only as good as my cut  
Hair Color:black with strip of red Super highschool level:killer 

8 Name: Sebastián Raven  
Gender: Male  
Where he or she lived before Hope's peak: Paysandú, Uruguay  
Height (Preferably in cm but doesn't matter if it's in feet): 1,45 mtrs  
Age (and birthday): 15, 9 of March  
Weight (In Kg: 40 kg  
Personality: Shy when he is with people he doesn't know, but when he gets to know you a bit he open up. He sings very well, though he does it when nobody's looking. He is very good at language and riddles, but terrible at math. He is independent and sarcastic, as well as short tempered. He likes to befriend the underdog…if you know what I mean… He also isn't afraid to talk back when someone is being mean to him. If you get him angered…be afraid, be VERY afraid. He is an expert on surviving, fighting and stealing.  
Weird habits: Can zone out with determined events, has frequent nightmares (want to see why, see History)  
Accidents that caused a trauma: See History  
Good gifts to give: A dagger, a football, a book  
Quote: "My name's Sebastián, but for you I am Culebra."  
"I may be a street kid. I may be a thief. But I assure you, I'm not a murderer."  
"So let me get this straight. We have been kidnapped and we are hostages in here by an ugly teddy bear that tell us to kill each other. And we consider it. Reeeallly logical..."  
"And they say I am the iracund one..."  
He'll often refer Monokuma as a Teddy Bear, just to annoy him (after all, the rules doesn't say anything about badmouthing him)  
Hair Colour: Dark brown  
Super highschool level: Thief 

9 Name: Ume Yama  
Gender: Female  
Where he or she lived before Hope's peak: above her tattoo shop  
Height (Preferably in cm but doesn't matter if it's in feet): 172 cm  
Age (and birthday): 17, 7th of June  
Weight (In Kg: 116 kg  
Personality: Ume is extremely bubbly and loud. She likes to throw parties an all that kind of stuff. She's sensitive towards family due to her past.  
Weird habits: Ume always takes out the random plaits in her hair and re-does them when she gets bored.  
Accidents that caused a trauma: When her parents died in a car crash  
Good gifts to give: hair bands, coffee, chocolate  
Quote: "Yo, shudup." "C'mon! seriously?" "Don't look down at me!" "Omg, dude, that was fricking hilarious!" "Live long and prosper."  
Hair Colour: Silver, dip died red  
Super highschool level: Tattoo Artist 

10 Name - Takaya Karyuga  
Gender - Male  
Where he or she lived before Hope's peak - Did a lot of travelling  
Height - About 5'11"  
Age/Birthday - 17 Feb 29  
Weight - 54 kg  
Personality - Takaya is a somewhat friendly guy who's easy to get along with. He doesn't discriminate easily and will always give people the benefit of the doubt (but that doesn't mean he'll just give them his full trust either). He's very observant (a habit he picked up while training as a duelist), and will probably notice certain details at places, and/or certain habits or things about people that he'll either keep quiet until someone asks, or if he thinks it's important. He may act like a leader at times, but prefers to let other people take the spotlight, and will always have someone else fill in the "leader" spot. He doesn't think he's right for anyone in the romantic-sense, and will just reject the idea if someone asks.  
When dueling, he completely wears his mask and is merciless in battle, fighting as if he was going for the kill. This is because of a trauma that made him treat each and every duel as a life-or-death situation.  
Weird Habits - Sometimes sleeps while sitting up.  
Accidents that caused a trauma - First duel with real weapons which caused the scar on his shoulder.  
Good gifts to give - Weapons, Ramen, or Masks  
Quote -  
- "Hey, I'm Takaya Karyuga. Nice to meet you."  
- "Heh, I'm not exactly 'leader' material. You're better off with someone else...  
- "Don't you think this is all rather interesting?"  
- "I see. So you think I did it? Please elaborate..."  
- "Actually, I noticed something strange earlier..."  
Hair color - Black  
Super Highschool Level - Duelist. A person who's an expert in one-on-one combat, whether it's guns, blades, hand-to-hand combat, or even anything-goes.

11 Name: Tyler Howe  
Gender: Male  
Where he or she lived before Hope's peak:  
A big house with his family  
Height (Preferably in cm but doesn't matter if it's in feet): 173 cm  
Age (and birthday): 17 April 21st  
Weight (In Kg: 72  
Personality: Outgoing, comedic  
Weird habits: plays with hair when thinking  
Accidents that caused a trauma: mother dying  
Good gifts to give: a joke book, microphone  
Quote:  
" we shouldn't get ahead of ourselfs" " do t be so down!"  
Hair Colour: black  
Super highschool level: comedian

12 Name : Yuurei Sakuma  
Gender : Female  
Lived : Tokyo?  
Age : 15 (10th October )  
Weight : 42 kg  
Personality : She always freak-out but she urei also shy and easily blushed.  
Weird habits : If she freak out,she pulls her hair.  
Trauma : She been bullied since 4th grade.  
Gifts : Tea,stuffed animals,toast...?  
Quotes : "Aah! Don't scared me like THAT!" "oh..fine whatever,at least you don't annoys me.." "Stop staring at me!"  
Hair colour : Honey blonde  
SHSL : Paranormal Investigator

13 Name: Yuki Miharu  
Gender: Female  
Where he or she lived before Hope's peak: Tokyo  
Height (Preferably in cm but doesn't matter if it's in feet): 63 cm (5'3")  
Age (and birthday): 13 (9/23)  
Weight (In Kg: 43.5  
Personality: She is a very kind girl, with sensitivity issues. She can get annoyed with you if you constantly bug her, when she dislikes what you are doing. She puts others before herself. She can get very hyper when on sugar, or maybe even a sugar high.  
Weird habits: Makes tons of references  
Ships her classmates with classmates  
Accidents that caused a trauma: (What do you mean by this?)  
Good gifts to give: Anything Music related, cookies, and bracelets.  
Quote: "Hi! Name's Yuki Miharu~"  
When accused: "W-W-W-Wha?!" *tears will be shed by her*  
At a conclusion of a trial: Someone else- "_..."  
Friend- "What?!"  
Close Friend: "No...Not _..."  
Love Interest: "NONONONONONO! (First Name)-kun!"  
(Uses -kun for boys, and -chan for girls.)  
Hair Colour: Light Brown  
Super highschool level: Artist (Musician) 

14 Name: Azuna Yamasaki  
Gender: Female  
Where he or she lived before Hope's Peak: Abandoned apartment  
Height: 5'3" (I'm sorry that it is in feet unu)  
Age and Birthday: 16, January 21  
Weight: 50 kg  
Personality:  
-Shy  
-Stutters a lot (but eventually stops stuttering a lot after she gets more comfortable with everyone)  
-Wants to be helpful  
-Lacks self confidence  
-Nervous  
-Most of the time optimistic  
-Worries a lot  
-Soft Hearted  
-Will do whatever she can to assist her friends  
-Wishes to be brave  
Weird habits:  
-When she gets really nervous, she would start to make a lot of hand gestures.  
(Does this count as a weird habit?) -She drools in her sleep  
Accident/s that caused trauma: Her parents abused her when she was little, and she used to be beaten by the bullies at her school. Which causes her to be nervous when meeting new people.  
Good gifts to give:  
-Cookbook  
-Baked products  
-Stuffed animal keychain.  
Quote:  
-"H-Hello everyone...I am Azuna Yamasaki...S-Super High School Level Baker."  
-"What!?"  
-"I'm sorry..."  
-"Don't worry. Hopefully someone will save us soon..."  
-"Oh my god (Insert Victim's name here)!"  
-"T-That can't be! I refuse to believe it!"  
Hair Colour:  
-Caramel Brown  
Eye Colour:  
-Jade Green  
Super High School Level: Baker 

Shsl levels:

1All-rounder (Detective) (Girl)

2Imagination (Guy)

3Duelist (Guy)

4Baker (Girl)

5Baker (Girl)

6Baker (Guy)

7Killer. (Guy)

8Street performer (Guy)

9Comedian (Guy)

10 paranormal investigator (Girl)

11 artist (Musician) (Girl)

12 Baseball player (Girl)

13 Botanist (Girl)

14 thief (Guy)

15 Tattoo artist. (Girl)

You see, only need one more. That's great! I will upload my next chapter as soon as possible. (Probably Thursday night or this afternoon) Oh and by the way I have way too many survivors. Some of you will have to die. ;-; Or will nobody die? I didn't include the full summary of every character since that would spoil the outcome of the story. Which I don't want. If you want any of these oc's to become your characters love interest/sibling you can always PM me.

Upupupupupu

Gem!

~Cya


	4. Prologue: Chapter 2: This is despair

**Hey Guys so here it is! The next chapter! Hope you Enjoy!**

Sapphire Pulled Dendó into the immense Gym hall where they met the others, they all looked different in some way. There was even a girl that looked like a girl that wasn't even in high school yet. Sapphire jumped up and down in excitement. She was excited alright. What she noticed was the several glares send at her, some people looking her up and down. Her clothes, were they really that horrible as Sapphire though they were? I mean there were holes in her jacket but her hat was perfectly fine. And these were her clothes her sister made for her! Sapphire still hadn't realized she was late.

"What are you staring at?!" Sapphire exclaimed. She didn't like it when people stared at her. It gave her a weird feeling in her stomach. She saw a girl stepping forward. Sapphire was kind of scared when the girl stopped in front of her. Sapphire took a deep breath. The girl seemed slightly older than her, she was slightly taller than her too.

"At your dirty clothes of course. What is your title anyway?" The girl brushed her hair to the side as she stared at the girl with a mean look. A smug grin was glued to the Blonde girl. Her pale white skin made her seem like a girl from the depths of hell. Her curls were the only thing that made her stand out as a cute girl. The all-rounder send a glare at the Blonde-haired. She was not pleased and it didn't seem the two girls would be the best of friends.

" I could ask you the same thing. You dirty whore" That was it. The point where the blonde started to attack Sapphire. Sapphire fought back just as much, pulling her blonde hair while the blonde tore more holes into her clothes with her fake nails. The fight didn't last long though. Sapphire was pulled back by Dendó and The blonde was pulled back by a brown-haired boy.

"How many times have I said this Tiki, no fighting with the new girl." The so called Tiki quickly dusted of her clothes and send another glare in Sapphire's direction. Which the all-rounder gladly returned. Tiki then stepped forward again. Her smug grin returned to her face.

"So what is your title, mine is Botanist. Don't you dare call me a dirty whore again. I have a name you know. People call me Tiki "Tiki placed a finger on Sapphire's chin and pushed it up slightly. Sapphire couldn't resist, Dendó was still holding onto her arms as she tried to launch another fist against the botanist's cheek. Sapphire quickly opened her mouth and bit the botanist's nail off. It was about to turn into another fight when a high-pitched sound emerged from the stage.

A teddy bear, painted differently on both sides jumped up onto a chair. A small child-like laugh escaping his lips. Sapphire raised an eyebrow in surprise. But she couldn't witness the chaos erupt. Memories started to flood her mind and before she knew it she was on the floor with her hands on her head. What was happening? Were the thoughts that crossed her mind before she let out a scream in pain. This never happened. Sapphire started to cry. Tiki looked towards her, a small giggle escape her lips as she bend down, an almost evil smile attached to her face.

"Are you scared of a teddy bear that can talk? What are you? Super high school level scaredy cat?" Sapphire quickly slapped her cheeks before getting up once more. Dendó pressed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. She nodded her head, she was alright.

"I'm super high school level all-rounder. Sapphire Scarlet" It was like somebody had just been killed in front of the crowds eyes. Everybody turned to look from the bear to the All-rounder in awe. She was the all-rounder? A person that was good at everything? A multi-talent? A girl like her was a multi-talent? The blonde was taken a back a bit. The girl in front of her was the most discussed girl on the "New students at Hope's peak academy" Forum? Two simple words escaped Tiki's mouth.

"Prove it" Sapphire raised an eyebrow again but before she could answer Tiki's comment, the teddy bear that surprisingly enough, was completely ignored for a moment , spoke up again.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves now shall we?" Sapphire was quite surprised by the teddy bears high-pitched voice. Was Sapphire the only one surprised a Bear was talking? It was even wearing a suit with Principal on it. Why was nobody else surprised at this?

"Get on with the entrance ceremony already" Said the person who had previously pulled Tiki away before Sapphire could scratch her eye out. He had light-brown messy hair. It kind of reminded her of someone, she couldn't remember who though.

"Segrid, be patient" Sapphire's mouth always fell open from shock. The girl that previously tried to rip her heart out was now being calm and collective towards her friend. Segrid huh? Seemed like an odd name.

"Well You all know that I am the principal of this school if you have read the forum. But just to introduce myself again. I am Monokuma, the principal of Hope's peak academy" A boy with dark black hair stepped forward and pointed a finger at Monokuma while he unsheathed a weird kind of sword. Sapphire took a step back in slight fear of the sword. Where did he get that thing anyway?

"Start explaining teddy bear, What the hell is this? Why are there Iron plates everywhere?!" Now that Sapphire thought about it, he was right. There were iron plates on the place there should have been doors to outside. The guy's windbreaker shirt stood out as he pointed the sword at the teddy bear called Monokuma. The bear let out a soft, creepy kind of giggle.

"Upupupupu. Else the game wouldn't be any fun." The boy glared at the bear as she jumped up and sliced the bear into pieces. Geez he needed to work on his temper. Sapphire did not want to be in a murder game with him. But before Sapphire could even look at the strange bear another one appeared from behind the stage's curtain.

"That was against the school rules Takaya-kun. Next time I will make sure you will be in pieces" Monokuma pointed his nails at him as if he was dead serious. The bear climbed back onto the chair and put a paw on his chest.

"I, Monokuma will only let one person out of this school if he manages to graduate" Graduate? The word brought back even more memories that she couldn't fit into the immense puzzle. She placed a hand to her forehead as she waited for the bear to finish.

"And how do you graduate? By killing someone of course." Killing someone...killing someone...killing. The words had finally sunk into her mind. Sapphire felt like she would collapse any moment from now. Her limbs felt weak and her heart started to pound louder ever minute. It didn't take long before the first shriek escaped someone's lips.

Even Tiki seemed taken aback by all of this. Horror could be seen in each and every one of these people's eyes.

"What do you mean?" The so called Takaya said. "You don't really mean that do you?"

"Do I look like I am joking?" The same laugh that had escaped the bear's lips before escaped his lips again. The girls all watched the bear in horror while the boys tried to stay tough to impress the girls. She could hear a loud thud as Tiki fell onto the ground, next to where Sapphire was standing. Segrid quickly bend down and tried to help her up.

"You have to be kidding me" Those were the words that escaped the Blonde girl's lips. They all heard a beep sound emerge from either their bags or their pockets. Each and every student reached for the device and it turned on. How had Sapphire not noticed this before. Sapphire moved her fingers over the pictograms. It was some kind of student handbook but digital. Another memory crossed her mind. Had she seen all of this before? It couldn't be else the gym would seem the same too wouldn't it?

"And after you killed someone you will be entered in a class trial where the good guys try to find out who the killer is upupupu..."The bear kept on rambling about Something called a class trial but Sapphire couldn't understand what he was saying anymore. The memories flood her mind once more, making her unable to take it.

"Turquoise..." That was the last word Sapphire could mutter as she passed out. It wasn't Turquoise who caught her. No. It was a guy with Black and partly white hair. He caught Sapphire and held her in his arms, Bridal style. A small grin was formed on the guy's face as he moved a hand through her hair.

"Well you sure are a fine young lady, Sapphire" The man who was speaking was Kimba Noir, also known as Super high school street performer. Although he was a street performer, they could also have called him Super high school pervert. Before Dendó our anyone else could protest about this, he had placed her on one of the benches and moved another hand through the locks of Sapphire's hair as he patiently waited for her to wake up.

This was despair. They had entered the high school of despair. And Even though she was an All-rounder, Sapphire seemed to miss the lucky part of it.

**So here we have the 2****nd**** part of the prologue! Prologue, end! **


End file.
